I Still Hate You, But I Still Love You
by xorahxo
Summary: Tammi is back and ready to be reunited with her friends in college. She is eager to see her ex-BF again in hopes of getting back together, but finds out something interesting. Will things ever be thing same in South Park? -Craig/Reader/Various-
1. Info

Name: Tammi Tweak

Age: 19

Birthday: Whenever Tweek's birthday is

Birthplace: South Park, Colorado [moved away with aunt at age 3]

Siblings: Tweek

Facts About Her:

-Tweek's twin sister

-Loves to draw; is an artist

-Loves to sing; writes songs

-Gets mad/jealous easily

-Is Craig's ex-girlfriend

-Wants to be Craig's girlfriend again

-Has a pet guinea pig named Stella

-Best friend is Katia

-Loves/is addicted to coffee like Tweek but doesn't have ADD


	2. Chapter 1

I sighed as I parked my car in front of my brother's house. I took a deep breath and walked towards the door, nearly tripping because of my high heel shoes. I adjusted to top of my dress and knocked on the door. After a few seconds, the door was pulled open by my brother. "Tammi?" he said, nearly fainting. He hugged me pretty tightly. "Yeah, I'm back,"

"Tweek, what the hell are you-" I was face to face with my best friend in the whole world. "Holy fucking god!" Katia screamed. She tackled me in a hug. "Wait…You're wearing a dress…and high heels! California has had an effect on you!" Katia smirked, crossing her arms. "Huh? What, this? Oh, this had a reason behind it. I had no time to change…" I said.

"WHAT WAS THE DAMN REASON!?" she squealed rather loudly. Her squealing caused another familiar person to exit the house. "The hell is going on out here?" "Tammi's back," Katia said excitedly. I was tackled in yet another hug by none other than Clyde Donovan. "Okay, I've had enough hugs. I'm going home…" "Like to mom and dad's house?" Tweek asked.

"No, I have my own house…" I said, crossing my arms. "Katia…You should move in with me!" I said. "YES!" she screamed. "Alright, come on. I'll see you guys later," I said. Katia followed me to my car. "Dude, you have your own fucking car!?" "Yup, I know people,"

Before we got to the car, a blonde chick pushed past Katia and ran over to Tweek. "Tweek, where is Craig?!" she shouted. I stopped walking and spun around. Tweek gave me a nervous glance and looked back at the girl. Katia turned to me. "Alright, filler. That's Tina, Craig's obsessive ex," she explained. "Tina, Craig's not here!" Tweek panicked. "He lives here! Why wouldn't he be here?" she growled.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Tweek yelled. "Wait…Tina…Is her last name Blaine?" I asked. "Yo, Tina! What's your last name?" Katia shouted. "Um…its Blaine…" Tina said. "Oh shit…" "What?" Katia asked. "She's my dad's sister's daughter. My _cousin_," I said. "The one who got married?" she asked. "No, a different one. Tina!" I shouted. She turned around. "Why are _you _here?" she hissed.

"Um…I kinda live in South Park and Tweek is my brother so there you have it," I replied. "Since when did you move here? I haven't seen you since Aunt Amy's wedding. By the way, your dress made your butt look bigger than it is," she smirked. "Oh no she didn't," Clyde whistled. "You were the one who wore a dress that goes halfway down your ass!" I growled.

"You are such a bitch!" she growled. "At least I'm not an obsessive skank," I replied. "Oh, you did not just go there!" she sneered. "I think she did," someone said, wrapping his arms around my waist. I looked up and gasped. He tightened his grip around my waist. "Missed you, babe," he smirked.


	3. Chapter 2

"What do you think you're doing?" Tina shrieked. "I'm hugging a girl," Craig replied. "You are _my_ boyfriend," she hissed. "No, I'm your _ex_-boyfriend," Craig said, keeping his hold on my waist. "You don't touch anyone else but me!" "Yeah, I wouldn't do that either," Craig smirked. I giggled. "I'm outta here!" Tina screeched. She pushed past Katia and stalked off.

"So you had a girlfriend while I was gone?" I said in an intimidating tone, stepping away from him. "W-well…we were broken up and stuff…" Craig stammered. "I can't believe you," I said. "So you don't want another hug?" he asked. "I do!" I squealed, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I missed you _so_ much," I said. "Missed you too, sweetheart," he replied.

We stared at each other for a few seconds before he kissed me. I practically melted into the kiss and it started to get more heated. "Dude, Craig, Tammi…get a room!" Clyde groaned. Katia started cracking up. "You wanna?" Craig asked, trying hard not to laugh. "Craig!" I laughed. "I was just kidding, babe," Craig snickered. "So are you guys like together again?" Katia asked, leaning against a tree.

I looked at Craig who shrugged. "Um…" I said. I looked at a Craig once again. He rolled his eyes at me before answering. "Yeah," "Don't roll your eyes at me," I said, crossing my arms. "Sorry," he apologized. "Well, bye," I said, dragging Katia with me. I stopped walking and scribbled something on a piece of paper. "This is my address," I said, handing it to Craig.

"Bye," I said. As I started to walk back towards my car, there was another interruption. A girl, with a hat identical to Craig's, pushed past me and stopped in front of Craig, hands on her hips. "Ugh, her again," Katia groaned. "Damn, I hate being away for a long time," I muttered. "Why did you have to say those things to Tina!?" she questioned.

"Because I don't like her. And barley did," he replied. The girl in front of him glared at him and slapped him. "What the fuck was that, Hannah!?" Craig growled. "Don't talk about my best friend like that!" Hannah hissed. "Whatever," Craig groaned. "You go and apologize to her right now and take her back!" "I already have a girlfriend. One I like more than Tina," Craig replied.

"Who is it!?" Hannah sneered. "Tweek's sister," Craig replied. "So Tina's cousin," Hannah said. "Wait, what?" Craig asked, puzzled. "Tina is Tweek's cousin…" "Well, then yeah, her cousin," Craig replied. "Where is she?!" Hannah growled. "Why would I tell you?" Craig snapped back. "Because I'm you're couisn," she said. "Yo, Hannah!"

"Dammit, I just want to go home!" I sighed. "What, Rani?" Hannah said. "Just leave him alone. If he doesn't want to get back with Tina then deal with it. It only matters if _he's _happy!" Rani said. "Yeah," Craig agreed. "Fine. But when I find her, I will avenge Tina's sadness,"

"Whatever," Craig groaned. "Let's go," Rani said, grabbing Hannah's hand. Craig walked over to me. "Sorry for that little episode," he said. "I didn't know you had cousins," I said. "I wish I didn't," Craig replied. "Okay, _now_ I can leave," I said, sighing in relief. "Bye, sweetheart," Craig said, kissing me on the cheek.

I got into the driver's side and Katia got into the passenger's side. I started the car and started to drive. "Craig didn't talk like that to Tina," Katia said, smirking. "What do you mean?" I asked. "He didn't use the words 'sweetheart' or 'babe'," Katia giggled. "Well, I guess I'm just more special than her,"


	4. Chapter 3

"Oh my god, this house is friggin' AWESOME!" Katia exclaimed. "I know right! This is the first time I've seen it!" I replied. "By the way, I gave Kyle this address," she said. "Cool," I said. "Are you glad to be back with Craig?" she asked. "Yeah," I told her. "If he asked you to marry him, would you say yes?" "Yes, of course I would!" I replied. "But I don't think he would." "That's stupid! Of course he would ask you! Well, _I _think so," she said.

"Whatever," I blushed. "Call Kyle and tell him to come over with Stan and Kenny," I told her. "'Kay," she said, taking out her phone. "And Wendy and Bebe,"

She nodded and turned back to her phone. "Hey, come to my house I have a surprise for you, the guys, and Wendy and Bebe," she said. "_But_-" "DO IT!" she shouted. "_Okay_," he replied.

"I missed you guys!" I squealed when they walked in. I hugged each of them. After a while they left and I collapsed on the couch. I got out my phone and sent Craig a text. Minutes later, I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door and greeted Craig with a kiss.

"Oh, hey guys," Katia said. She watched us for a second. "Well?" I asked. "Well what?" "Why did you come down here?" I said. "Oh…Um, I forgot…" Katia replied, scratching the back of her head. "Then leave!" Craig sighed. "Well, someone's mean," Katia muttered.

She turned around and headed back up the stairs. "I have a question…" I started. "Yeah?" Craig said. "Why did you date Tina?" I asked. Craig froze. "Well…um…I…" Craig stammered. "By the way, I stayed single for four years~" I smirked. "You bitch," Craig said, pouting just a little.

"Why did you?" Craig asked. "Because I love only you," I replied, crossing my arms. "What?" Craig asked. I kept my eyes locked with his. "Okay, just because I dated another girl who happened to be your cousin for a year doesn't mean that I don't love you!" he protested.

I giggled at him and stood up. I leaned down, pressing my forehead to his. His eyes flicked downward, resting just above the hem of my shirt and smirked. I moved my gaze from him and followed his gaze. I blushed deeply because I saw what he was looking at. My shirt was exposing a generous amount of cleavage. I pressed my lips to his in a heated kiss to distract him from my cleavage.

I pulled back and crossed my arms once again. "What?" he asked, acting innocent. "Don't stare at my boobs, Tucker," I said. "It's kinda hard not to," he smirked. I blushed darkly again as he slipped his hands up my shirt. I shivered as his cold fingers grazed my stomach. His hands inched up my stomach and teased with the clasp of my bra.

He almost got it undone until his phone went off. He let out an irritated groan. Craig grabbed his phone and angrily answered it. "What?" he snapped. He stood in silence for about a minute then hung up. "I gotta go. Clyde set something on fire,"

"Alright," I said, quickly kissing him on the cheek. I then thought about what he said and started laughing. "He set something on fire?" I asked between laughs. "Apparently," Craig replied. "Bye, sweetheart," "Bye," I giggled. Craig shut the door behind him. As soon and I heard his car start, I started cracking up. "Clyde can be so stupid sometimes…"


	5. Chapter 4

"Clyde set something on fire?" Katia laughed. "That's what Craig told me," I giggled. "I wanna know what," Katia said. "Me too," I replied. "I can call?" "You call!" she raised her fist in the air. I dialed Clyde's number and waited for a second. "_Hello_?" he answered. "What did you set on fire?" I asked.

"_I didn't mean to_!" he whined. "What was it?" I giggled. He can be so whiney but so cute! "_Okay, fine. It was a lawn chair_…" he said. I started laughing. "A lawn chair?" "_Don't laugh at me_!" he whined again. "It was a lawn chair?" Katia giggled. "Clyde, you can be so stupid sometimes but cute at the same time,"

"_Thanks. Love you, like a friend, you know that. Gotta go before you can hear Craig yelling at me. Later_!" he said before hanging up. "Have you done it with Craig yet?" Katia asked. "Um, that's a little personal…" I said. "Answer, woman!" she yelled. "Okay fine. No, we haven't. We were about to but Clyde had to set a lawn chair on fire," I sighed.

"I've done it with Kyle!" she said excitedly. "That's great," I said. "Even though I didn't need to know it." "Shut up," she muttered.

"Well, we start the second year of college tomorrow," Katia said, completely changing the subject. "Yup…" I said, sighing. "Well, I'm going to bed!" she said. I decided to follow her example.

"Holy shit, this place it huge," I gasped. "Yup. You get used to it, though," Katia said. She started walking but I didn't follow her. "Dude, what the hell?" she asked, looking at me. "Craig is talking to my slut of a cousin," I growled.

"Let it go. He's probably telling her to back off or something," she told me. "Yeah, well I don't give shit I'm just gunna get him away from her," I growled. I stalked over to my boyfriend, my heels clacking against the hardwood floor. Craig looked in my direction and smiled softly. I stood by his side and crossed my arms, allowing him to snake and arm around my waist.

"Back off bitch before you get hurt," I growled. "You back off from my boyfriend," she snapped. "Um, last time I checked, he was my boyfriend, skank," I hissed. "Don't you _dare_, call me a skank, whore!" "Don't you dare call me a whore!"


	6. Chapter 5

"You're just jealous that Craig said that he would do it with me," Tina growled. "What…?" I asked slowly. "He agreed last year that he would," she smirked. "Craig would never say something like that," I said, looking at Craig. "Right?" "But he did," Tina smirked.

"I can explain…?" Craig said, but came out as a question. "You're coming with me," I snapped, grabbing his hand and dragging him behind me. "Okay…" he replied. I pushed him into an unused classroom. "Is that true?" I asked, looking away from him and sitting on a desk. Craig scratched the back on his head. "Well…I didn't promise her but I think I might have said it…"

I bit my lip and tears started welling up in my eyes. "Fuck," Craig muttered. He crouched down so he was level with me. He lifted my chin up with one finger and wiped the tears from my eyes. "I don't like her anymore. I barley even did. I wouldn't want to do it with anyone but _you_,"

He picked me up bridal style and kissed me deeply. He set me back on the desk and I looked at him with a puzzled expression. He got down on one knee and pulled out a small black, velvet box. He opened it and I gasped. "Tammi Tweak…Will you marry me?" he asked. Tears started welling up in my eyes. "Y-yes!" I gasped. He slipped the ring onto my ring finger and I tackled him in a hug.

"I love you so much," I whispered. "I love you too," he replied. We exited the room holding hands. "Where did you guys run off to?" Katia asked, crossing her arms. "None of your business," Craig said. "Something went on and I will find out! Tammi, what happened?" she asked. "Um," Craig flashed me a warning glance. "Nothing," I replied. Craig tightened his grip on my hand and I noticed it was the hand that had the ring on it.

'_So he doesn't want anyone to know…yet_,' I thought. "TELL ME!" Katia nearly shouted. "What's going on? I could hear Katia shouting from all the way over there," Kyle groaned, pointing in the direction he came. "Seriously," Stan agreed. "Tammi won't tell me what happened between her and Craig," Katia whined. "Just stop bothering them. They'll probably tell you if they want to," Kyle said.

"Come on, tell me!" Katia said. "No!" I said. "Please!" she begged. "No!" I said, hitting my fits on the table in frustration. "Wait!" Katia said. "What?" I asked, taking out my phone. She grabbed the hand that had my engagement ring on it. "OH MY GOD, NO WAY!" she shrieked. "What?" I asked, trying to sound confused. "Craig asked you to marry him, didn't he?!" she squealed.

"N-no," I said, looking down. "Yes he did! That's so fucking sweet! I told you he would!" she said. "Well, at least he can't be mad at me because you figured it out," I said. "I hope I marry Kyle…" she hummed. "I'm pretty sure he'd ask you to. You've been dating since freshmen year of high school," I said.

I felt the table vibrate and picked up my phone. "Hello?" I said. "_Hey babe_," Craig replied. "Katia figured it out," I sighed. "_She knows we're engaged_?" he asked. "Yup, figured it out by herself," I said. "_Shit_," he muttered. "I'm bored," I groaned. "_I'll come over and we can do something, 'kay_?" Craig said. "Alright," I replied. I watched Katia pick up her phone and her eyes scan the screen.

"I'm going out with Kyle. Laterade!" she smiled. "Bye. Craig might me here if you come back and I he's here…" I replied. "I might stay over at his house," she said, walking towards the door, her heels clacking against the hardwood floor. "Yeah, Craig might stay over too…"

"You guys gunna get it on?" she smirked. "I dunno, maybe," I laughed. She gave me her most horrified look, and then started cracking up. "Have fun," she waved goodbye as she opened the door. "You too," I said. The door slammed behind her, but then I heard a knock. I opened the door and let Craig in.

"I'll be right back," I said, running up the stairs. I changed into a short black dress that poofed out at the waist and black high heels. I walked back down the stairs and Craig gasped. "Damn girl, that's one sexy dress," he complimented, snaking his arm around my waist. "Why thank you," I blushed. "I wanted to change into something…better than I was wearing, I guess," "I wouldn't care what you were wearing but I _do_ like this outfit," he smirked, making me blush.

"I have a question…" I said, sitting on the couch. "Hm?" "When _would_ we be getting married?" I inquired. "After college maybe. Maybe even this summer or next summer. I want it to be in the summer," he replied. "Yeah, I like the summer. I already know that my wedding dress is going to be white with some yellow. And so you would have to wear like a white tux or something white with a yellow tie," I confirmed. "And my bridesmaids would wear white dresses with yellow and stuff." "Wow…" Craig muttered. "Don't you dare judge me, Tucker."

I lifted myself off of the couch and sat on Craig's lap. Craig slipped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He pressed his lips to mine and pushed me on the couch. "You ready?" he asked. "Bring it,"

I woke up the next morning and went down stair to find Craig asleep on the couch. I looked at the text I just got from Wendy before laughing to myself. I was just about to go wake him up when I walked by a mirror. I looked in the mirror and saw I was in my bra and underwear. '_I'm pretty sure Craig got me in this and put me in my bed after what went down last night_,' I thought. '_Huh…I wonder how weirded out he was…Eh, he probably enjoyed it…But he could have come up with me or kept me downstairs…Eh, whatever_.' I ran back upstairs and got dressed.

I walked back downstairs and shook Craig awake. He groaned and sat up. "Morning, baby," I said. "Morning…" he answered before yawning. "Come on and get dressed. We're meeting everyone for breakfast," I said. "But I don't have any-" "Just put on what you had on yesterday while I do my make up," I interrupted. "Bitch," he scoffed. "What?" I turned back, hands on my hips.

"I'll get dressed," he sighed, defeated. "Well, hurry up," I said, starting to apply my makeup. "Whatever," he growled, standing up and fixing his hat. I looked over my shoulder and laughed at my fiancé's stubbornness. "Love you, Craig," I said. "Yeah, yeah, whatever,"


	7. Chapter 6

"Craig, would you hurry up?" I shouted from the front door. "Fuck off, I'm coming," he growled. "Don't talk to me like that," I warned. "Alright, fine, sorry," he apologized. "Alright, in the car," I said. "Can we stay here?" Craig asked, wrapping his arms around my waist. I blushed and smiled. "No," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You sure?" he asked, kissing my lips. "Come on," I said, grabbing his hand. Craig groaned but followed me out the door and climbed into the front seat of his car while I got in the passenger seat. He started the car and drove off. We sat in silence for a short time before I broke the silence with a loud groan. "Why did you make me come, Craig?"

"What? I _didn't_ make you come! You made _me_ come!" he protested. "Oh…is that how it went down?" I asked. Craig just smiled and kissed me gently. "Alright, get out of the car," he said, parking the car in the IHOP parking lot. I opened the passenger side door and slipped out. I smoothed out my skirt and looked at the restaurant. "Dude, I fucking love IHOP," I said. "Who doesn't?" Craig asked me, taking me hand and pulling me with him. "I know right," I said.

He opened the door and told the person at the front that we were meeting someone. "Tammi!" I heard a high pitched girly squealed. I looked past Craig and saw Katia running towards us. She grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the table, followed by Craig. I sat down next to Katia and Craig sat next to me. "Holy shit, you need to tell them," Katia whispered to me. "Huh, tell them what?" I asked. "That you're engaged, retard!" "Don't call me a retard," I said. "TELL THEM!" this got people's attention.

"Katia, why don't you calm down…?" Kyle said, resting his hand on his girlfriend's shoulder. "But she has to tell them!" Katia protested. "Tell us what?" Stan asked. Cartman looked up from stuffing his face with bacon. I looked at Craig. "Should we?" I asked. He shrugged, "Your choice." I sighed. "Were engaged," I said, motioning to Craig and me. "Are you shitting me?" Kenny's asked, his voice muffled. "Nope," I showed my friends the ring. "Holy fuck, that's so sweet!" Wendy and Bebe squealed.

"Congrats," Clyde smiled at us. Tweek took a sip from his coffee before congratulating us, then twitching. "That's awesome," Kyle said, Stan nodded in agreement. "I figured it out all by myself!" Katia said. "I'm sure you did," Kyle told her. "So when are you getting married?" Token asked. "Probably after collage…maybe this summer or next summer," Craig said. "I already know who my bridesmaids are," I said, looking from Katia to Wendy to Bebe. The three girls squealed. "And my best man's pretty obvious. With two co-best men," Craig said, gesturing to his gang.

"Holy shit, are you gunna have kids?" Katia asked. "Maybe? I don't know. If we do it will defiantly be after we graduate from college," I said. Craig nodded in agreement. "All of you will be aunts and uncles, one being an actual uncle and the rest being fake aunts and uncles," I said. "Fuck yeah!" Katia cheered. "I still need to think about who the godparents will be…" I said. "Dude, we would be the most awesome aunts and uncles ever," Clyde said. "I'm sure you would," I laughed. "Totally badass," Katia said. I started laughing. '_I'm so lucky to have friends like these guys_,' I thought to myself as Kyle and Cartman got into an argument about the same thing as always, Katia and Stan rolled their eyes and proceeded to break up the argument.

**[Sorry for taking so long to update! I promise I will update quicker!]**


	8. Chapter 7

I giggled as I watched Craig and Cartman get into an argument about Red Racer. "You still watch that shit?" Cartman scoffed. Craig glared at him and flipped him off. "What the hell, Craig, don't flip me off!" Cartman nearly shouted. "We are _so_ coming with you when you go shopping for your wedding dress. And we're going to help you plan," Bebe said. I nodded. "Totally. I would not do any of it by myself. But we have time. A lot of it," I replied.

I sighed. "Craig, it is a bit childish," I told him. "You still watch the Disney Channel," Craig smirked. "Well, you know, that's different!" I blushed. "It's totally different," Katia giggled sarcastically. "Don't lie, Katia. You watch My Little Pony." I stared at her. "You _watch _that?!" "Yeah," she replied. "Why?" "It sucks. Generation four is the worst. Everyone knows the generation three was the best," I said. "Everyone hated generation three…" Katia muttered.

"Well, not me! Generation four sucks. Rainbow Dash isn't supposed to have fucking wings and she's supposed to be a girly-girl not a fucking man pony," I said. Katia stared at me. "Rainbow Dash is so much better that way." "Also, they got rid of Sunny Daze and Minty. MINTY." "Everyone hated Minty. She had a Christmas movie. And she sang a song about socks. Fucking _socks_," Katia said flatly. "That song spoke to me," I said. "Are you serious?" "No," I said. "Now whose acting childish," Craig's lips quirked up in a smirk.

We paid and Craig drove home. He pulled into the driveway and I got out. I went up the garage stairs and opened the door, turning off the alarm. I was about to go upstairs when the phone rang. I picked it up and answered it, "Hello?"

"Tammi?" "Clyde?" I asked. "Yeah. Can you come over? I need to ask you something, and I don't want to do it over the phone," he said. "Sure. I'll be over in ten," I told him, hanging up. Craig entered and wrapped my arms around my waist kissing my cheek. "I'm going over to Clyde's house. I don't know what he wants, but he couldn't tell me over the phone. I won't be long," I told him. Craig bit his lip but nodded, kissing me gently before heading up the stairs.

I went into the garage and got into my car. I started it and backed out, driving toward Clyde, Tweek, and Token's house. "I wonder what he wants…" I muttered.


	9. Chapter 8

I pulled up the driveway of Clyde's house. Only one car was there, which made me uneasy. I opened my car door and got out. I rang the doorbell and sighed. "Thank god, you're here," Clyde said.

I nodded. "Yeah, so what did you want?" I asked. "Right. Come in." I walked inside and sat on his couch. "Okay, tell me what's up," I said. "I can't stay long." "Its about Bebe. I don't know if I can keep dating her," Clyde sighed. "Why?" I asked. "Because she's been distant lately. When we're with eachother or other people, we hardly even talk. We also stopped texting each other," he explaiend.

I nodded, though I wasn't really listening to him. "If you feel that way, then I think you should, but you should do what you think is right," I told him. I bit my lip. Clyde looked seriously sexy. He only had on loose sweatpants which made the whole situation so much worse. Clyde nodded and sighed. '_I don't think I can resist…_' I thought. '_Dammit. I can't. It would destroy Craig. But…he's making it too hard not too…Never mind. You know what, fuck this shit_.'

I stood up and walked over to Clyde, and kissed him. He stiffened, before gradually loosening up. He kissed back with force. After a few more seconds, I pulled back. "What was that?" he asked. "I don't know," I replied. "I liked it." "So did I."

He kissed me again, but this time with more passion. I broke the kiss to move to the couch. I laid down, Clyde getting on top of me.

I got up before Clyde in the morning. I grabbed my purse and headed outside and into my car. My mind was racing and my heart was beating. "I can't believe I did that…" I muttered to myself. I started the car and drove home, dreading what would be waiting for me.

As soon as I walked in, Craig hounded me. "Why didn't you come home last night?" he asked. "It was a serious conversation," I lied, heading upstairs to out bedroom, Craig following behind me. "Oh, okay." I bit my lip. '_He bought it. Oh my god, I have to tell him_,' I thought. "What did he need to talk to you about?" "He wanted to break up with Bebe but he didn't know if he should," I replied, my voice almost cracking. "Did he break up with her?" Craig asked. I shrugged. "He said he was going to think about it…"

Criag sat down on his side of the bed. I took a deep breath and looked at him. "Craig," I said tentatively. My fiancé glanced at me. "Yeah?" he asked. I took a deep breath and sat down in front of him.

"What?" he asked, his soft tone taking on a hard edge. "I, um, need to tell you something," I sighed. I took in another deep breath and looked down. "I-I slept with Clyde,"

I thought Craig was gunna hit me or throw a fit, but he took a deep breath and sighed. "Really?" he asked, sounding pretty upset. "You're not mad?" I asked. "I am kinda mad but if you wanna act a little like a slut then so be it," Craig said. "Excuse me?!" I snapped. "Well you slept with him but you didnt have sex with him. You didn't have sex with him...right?"

I glanced down at me feet and nodded slowly. That made Craig snap. "You fucking bitch. I am so fucking done with you! I am defiantly NOT marrying you, so you can keep the ring or give it back. I'm starting over to when I didn't love you and I thought I wouldn't fall in love with you, but I'm not. Not again. I am not making the same mistake and ruining my life AGAIN!" he shouted. A pit was forming in my stomach, like it had been doing for the last three weeks, and I knew I was going to throw up. I slipped off the beautiful engagement ring and handed it to Craig who snatched it away from me.

We were having this fight in our bedroom so he was packing in the process of yelling at me. He zipped up his suitcase an stormed down the stairs, walking out the door, and slamming it behind him, causing a picture of him and me to fall to the ground and shatter.

I ran into the bathroom, relieving myself from the churning in my stomach. I curled up in our, er my bed, and cried myself to sleep.

The next morning I woke up rather early. I glanced over at Craig's side, but then I remembered he left. I grabbed my suitcases and started packing up my things. Tears started forming in my eyes and I let them fall. I got dressed and brushed out my hair. I zipped up the suitcases and dragged the down the stairs and outside to my car. I loaded the in the trunk and unlocked my phone.

I dialed a number and said, "I'm heading to the airport for New York. Can you get my car from the airport? Really? Thanks. You have a set of keys to my car, right? Good. Use those, and I'll take mine with me. The room I own is still owned by me, right? Okay, thanks." I hung up and gripped the steering wheel. I took a deep breath before wiping the tears from my eyes. I started my car and drove toward the airport, not bothering to look back.

**[PLOT TWIST!]  
Sorry it was such a short sequel but FEAR NOT! There is a third sequel! Lots of plot twists, surprises, and new characters in that one! :3  
Be on the look for 'I Still Hate You, But I Still Love You And I Don't Know Why.'  
THANKS FOR ALL THE VIEWS AND REVIEWS! 3**


End file.
